Metamorphosed
by MagicConan14
Summary: Hakuba's become a unicorn, courtesy of our fave phantom thief. Heiji has the antidote. Will the two stop fighting long enough to get the blonde out of his mess? Jirokichi, on the other hand, has started a competition to see who can catch Kid first... Rated K plus due to very low profanity.
1. Not a White Horse

MagicConan14 here. This fanfic is based on the story idea in _Purity Test _in _Zombies vs. Unicorns_ – well, the part which has a unicorn full of attitude.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic. They all belong to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

~Thoughts~

_Unicorns. Sparkly, rainbow or white horses with spiral horns, right? ... What if Hakuba was a unicorn?_

This series of thoughts popped into Kaito's mind in the classroom late one afternoon, and was currently stopping his other thoughts from coming. He recollected a special liquid Toichi kept in the secret room.

Flashback

Toichi and a young Kaito are in the secret room behind the painting. Toichi holds up a flask with a purple liquid inside it, the liquid swirling dangerously with every movement. Thankfully there is a stopper on the conical flask.

"This liquid has the power to grant one wish, given by someone else, to the drinker," he told Kaito with a stern voice. "I got it from an alchemist which gave me information on how to find Pandora."

End flashback

As soon as school finished, Kaito rushed home to get the liquid and organise himself for the coming night – Aoko had organised a sleepover at Hakuba's house.

He had to be careful though. Jirokichi Suzuki had started a competition for the detectives to see who could unmask Kid first.

* * *

~Not a White Horse~

Flashback

Toichi is holding the flask, cork stopper on it as usual. Kaito is in the far right corner of the secret room, practising a card trick. Toichi shakes the violet liquid slowly in circles while reading a scroll to Kaito, "The liquid has to be used in one go, or else there will be side effects. The potion must be taken by mouth, and the wish verbalised while the concoction is drunk."

End flashback

After dinner, which was pizza, the fun really started...Kaito yanked off the stopper silently and poured the liquid into Hakuba's drink. While Hakuba drank, Kaito muttered under his breath, "Let Hakuba become a unicorn." Then, after everyone but Kaito had fallen asleep, the potion started to transform him.

All Hakuba's body parts elongated a bit, and a spiralled horn grew in the middle of his face. His face and neck became even longer as hooves formed on what should have been his hands and feet. His hair and ears repositioned themselves, the latter becoming pointed. The tail grew and formed, and it looked rather grotesque because it was on Hakuba. A short coat of fur grew on him as he woke.

When Hakuba was fully awake, he was flabbergasted, and not in a happy way...

* * *

Next time, a very surprising visitor is revealed to be staying in Hakuba's house! (Guess who.)

* * *

What do you think of this fanfic? Please read and review!


	2. Surprise Visitor

~The Visitor~

The unicorn that was Hakuba was slowly getting used to be on all fours when Aoko woke.

"Oh my gosh!" she quickly whispered in a way only girls can. "I never thought unicorns existed, but now I've got proof! ...Where's Hakuba-kun?"

Oh no. Kaito hadn't thought of that at all.

"He's gone home. He was feeling sick when he woke at midnight and he told me to tell you," he improvised, his poker face on full display.

"But this is Hakuba-kun's house!" Stupid improvisation.

Then there was a series of noises of feet on wood as Hakuba's visitor made his way down the stairs.

It was Tantei-kun. Kaito had to keep up his poker face to stop his realisation from showing.

However, he was too late. Hakuba the unicorn had realised what was going on.

"Really, Kaito-kun, you should pay more attention when I talk. I did say I had someone staying at my house to help me figure out who's Kid," he chastised, shaking his head.

Shinichi and Aoko's mouths were synchronised as their jaws hit the ground, Shinichi's because of the creature in front of him (Hakuba) was speaking in Tokyo-ben and Aoko's because the unicorn spoke and sounded just like Hakuba.

Thankfully, Kaito still had his poker face on. "This is Hakuba's," this last statement earned him a glare from the cream-white unicorn, "it can imitate voices."

* * *

~Antidote~

Heiji had a new good luck charm from Kazuha, and it was a nuisance. What kind of detective would wear a necklace if they knew it could get caught on things?

_The kinda detective that tries ta stay loyal ta their good-luck obsessed friend_, he answered mentally.

He was in Tokyo right now, looking for Kudo. However, Kudo wasn't at his mansion or at nee-san's place… He ambled past another mansion, this one a fusion of ancient Japanese and Western styles. What made him stop in front of the mansion was the fact that Kudo could be seen from one of the windows. He didn't go in though, the name plaque on the fence said 'Hakuba'. _Oh no, I'm not goin' in there…_ he thought as he turned to go back to his hotel.

His conscience dragged him back to the front of Hakuba's mansion. _I gotta get Kudo, he's gonna help me win this competition ta find out who's Kid,_ he told himself.

* * *

Please read and review, minnasan!


	3. A Love Not Forgotten

The reason I came back to update this is because of Hakuba's debut in the anime and his birthday on the 29th of the past month.

* * *

~A Love Not Forgotten~

Kaito watched, still poker faced, as Aoko hugged Hakuba. The blonde's horn glowed in embarrassment. _Oh yeah_, the thief thought, as he remembered an incident…

~Flashback~

A young Kaito and Aoko are in the living room of the Kuroba mansion. Kaito is trying to perfect a trick where he tosses the cards into the air and they land in his shirt sleeve.

"Kaito! Piggyback me!" Aoko calls out to him. Kaito, who has just tossed the cards again, lets the cards fall as he stares at her in anger.

"Why? Can't you see I'm practising here?"

"Otousan's at work, okaasan's shopping, your mother's making dinner and your father's doing one of his magic shows," Aoko tells him. "That would mean you're the only one left to piggyback me."

Kaito keeps staring questioningly for another few minutes, then unwillingly gathers the cards and kneels. Aoko clambers on.

"Just why do you like being piggybacked anyway?" Kaito grits his teeth under the strain as he enquires this.

"Because you're the unicorn, and I'm the princess!" Aoko declares happily, daydreaming while still holding on tightly.

~End flashback~

"I thought unicorns only existed in fairy tales." Tantei-kun's voice snapped Kaito back to the present.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hakuba skittered into a nearby broom closet. No one noticed that Hakuba's baaya was next to the broom closet, or that the closet door was ajar. The old lady muttered something to the unicorn, and then the closet door clicked shut just as the Osakans were let in…

* * *

~Solution? ~

"Oi, Kudo, I'm 'ere ta get ya! Remember, we're doin' dat challenge dat Suzuki gave!"

_Oh great,_ Hakuba muttered mentally, _it's that Osakan baka_…_Oh no. If he catches me like this, then I'm going to become an exhibit!_

He thought of his human self and the life he didn't want to give up. His baaya had correctly identified the unicorn as him, at least, and just as the front door had opened she had whispered to him that she would help him get his real body back any way she could. His horn glowed brightly as Heiji started pulling Shinichi out of the house, literally. The dark-skinned tantei hesitated as he spotted the light being emitted from the broom closet…

Hakuba emerged from the cabinet (in human form), wary that he might turn back soon. "Osakan idiot, you've come to pick up Kudo-kun, I suppose?"

* * *

"A Love Not Forgotten", in case you don't get it, is Aoko's love for unicorns.

Please read and review!


	4. The Real Kid Amongst the Fakes

"Yup. An' now if you'll excuse me, I'll be takin' 'im." With that, he finished dragging Shinichi out of the house, slamming the door with his foot as he left.

"That baka has absolutely no consideration for the door." Hakuba sighed as he commented this.

Little did he notice, Kaito had slipped out the door after setting up his last security camera…

/

Jirokichi, who had been in his museum for days thanks to his competition, was at his wits' end. "What is wrong with you people? You keep claiming to find the Kaito Kid, yet you don't have the real one!"

"So then how do you know we don't have the real one?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Easy – the real Kaito Kid would have to be more closely monitored than the way you're watching this lot of fakes."

The real Kaito Kid observed the fakes, noting that Jirokichi was correct for once. Most were allowed free reign or were in toy handcuffs. _Nitwits_, Kaito scoffed mentally as he switched to his costume in a cloud of smoke._ I'll give them something to compare with!_

/

Hakuba, who had transformed back into a unicorn, paced about as he repeated and thought about the pointers Kudo-san had given him before the Osakan made his visit: "Kid is younger than twenty. He must have some way to get information about Ginzo Nakamori, the police and the jewels without being noticed. He must be athletically competent, enough to set him apart from an ordinary person." Add that to his current knowledge, and he had only a few possible suspects…

Shinichi had wheedled information out of Hakuba at the same time as Hakuba had been getting information out of him, and was sharing it with Hattori. Now he just needed to find the person who matched all the criteria.

/

"It's the real Kid!" Jirokichi suddenly exclaimed, noticing the blue smoke cloud. The Kid fakes and their 'arrestors' glanced about, looking for him.

Kid suddenly appeared in front of Jirokichi. "Sometimes, you just don't know when to give up, do you? Starting up a competition to find me would only cause trouble!"

* * *

Since Shinichi only reserves 'Kudo' for Heiji and others closer to him than Hakuba, I made Hakuba refer to him as Kudo-san instead.

The information Shinichi gives Hakuba is only what I believe Shinichi would deduce from what he knows (based on information from my memory), so it may be incorrect.

Please read and review!


End file.
